fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Farm Pit
|prodcode=119a |episode=36 |wish=Super Seeds |writer=Ed Valentine |storyboard=Fred Gonzales |director=Michelle Bryan |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=7 |airdate= |previous=Dad Overboard |next=Crock Talk |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-9/id543587291 |dvd= Season 7}} Farm Pit is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 7. Plot Mr. Turner is tired of being stuck in the driveway all day, so he quits his job and tries to start up a farm instead. Unfortunately, he has no luck at growing anything, so Timmy wishes his father's crops would grow huge. They put Super Seeds on the ground, which grow bigger into plants. But now Timmy has to do all the work and his dad has so much success that he wants his family to stay on the farm forever! Synopsis It's 5 AM and Dad attempts to go to work early. However, everytime he backs out of the driveway the road is filled with cars. So, he moves to and fro on the driveway all day until the road cleared. At dinner, he is so fed up with traffic that he decides to quit his job to avoid it, and he decides to start a farm instead; however everything he touches dies, so Timmy wishes that his farm was awesome. The next morning, the field is filled with huge crops, due to Cosmo and Wanda using super seeds. However, super seeds are so super that they outweigh (supersede, 'super-seed') magic. Later, Cosmo opens a tornado in a jar that Dad bought; consequently, Cosmo, Wanda & Poof get blown away by it. Dad and Mom force Timmy to do all the manual labor by himself, including rebuilding the farm but it only because they think Timmy is a walking and talking scarecrow and the scarecrow is Timmy. When Dad decides to have a farm forever, Timmy becomes terrified and wonders where his fairies are, accidentally feeding the animals with super-seeds, making them enormous. Cosmo and Wanda are actually in poor and crime-filled Cleveland, where Cosmo decides to go to find "the wizard" (after reading a sign) to get their wands, with his friends the lion (a hobo), the tin man (a mailbox) and the scarecrow (a mop), parodying The Wizard of Oz. Wanda gets arrested due to tripping on a crime scene but she earns her freedom later. By this time, Cosmo is dressed like Dorothy. Timmy then figures that if he goes in the tornado he would land on the same place his fairies did, or he would die, so he jumped into the tornado. Mom and Dad soon got out of the basement and Dad is glad that "Timmy" is safe until Mom pointed out that the scarecrow is not Timmy and the real Timmy got sucked into the tornado. Dad tries to harvest the crops himself, but every time he touches it, they die. Later, Timmy finds his fairies and asks why aren't they in Dimmsdale yet, and Cosmo says he found his wands in his pocket. While they try to find a way to solve the super seeds problem, they poof home, where everything is dead thanks to Dad, who says he would rather be stuck in traffic than having this farm. Timmy then wishes that his dad would take up his old job. The next morning, Dad summons a super-seed-fed cow and he goes to work taking Timmy to school. Cosmo misses Cleveland, so he poofs up the hobo, mop and mailbox and they all go singing when they go to the land of Cleve. Airdate This episode was well known to be banned by Nickelodeon due to references to a murder scene. This episode was first aired on August 5th 2012 in the U.S, with its original sister episode "Crock Talk", which aired a year earlier, in July of 2011, during the week of premieres. However, the ban was lifted on December 29, 2012 and the episode "Crock Talk" still airs with it to this day in the U.S. Also, this is the only episode to premiere in 2012. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Poof *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Rob Paulsen as Hairy Hobo / Dilivery Guy / Cop Additional Information Songs *Magical Land Of Cleve Song External Links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 7